Plane of Disease PQ
Prerequisites You must have progressed in the Planes of Prophecy Timeline until you have access to the Plane of Disease. Once you have a quest for PoD, you can access the PQ and when it is announced, you will see the announcement if you are in the Plane of Magic. Starting the Quest Entering the PQ zone will automatically bestow the quest. Warning Once the thirty-sixth(36th) player enters area, ALL PoP Public Quests become active and beasties start spawning and becoming aggressive. Steps Note: there are two quests but neither is recorded in the Journal. 'Descendants of Disease' is one of them, and 'Doctor's Orders' is the other. The first gives you xp and status. The second is when you exit and turn in the "specimen" to Dr. Arcana. You must tun in the specimen to receive your currency and armor. # Enter the Coliseum of Valor, then click the Portal to the PQ instances (loc needed). #Make your way to the Red or Blue side. Note that the water on the Red side is poisonous so you'll need a healer. #*The Red side is the marshy area in the SW corner of the map. There are red globes floating over the water. The bats on that side are on the farthest island across the bone bridge (same one that arose when you did the Source instance during the Signature quest). #*The Blue side is in a hilly area in the NE of the map; looks like an 8 on its side due to two islands with water all around. There are blue globes floating over the water. The bats are in the peaks around the water. #*Between the sides are two pestilence queens and pestilence eyes protecting them. The idea is to find seeds of pestilence and drop them in the eyes, making the queen able to be damaged. Then to destroy the queens. #*There are two basic tasks, #*you can pull a mob (try to pull one not many) to the pestilence seeds (red or blue globes) and fight them underneath. When the mob dies you can pick up a pestilence seed and take the bat. As the bat flies over the queen, you will flash for a moment. That means one of the eyes has been blinded by the seed you brought. (Possibly you have to press F while targeting an eye? Not verified.) #* All the eyes have to be blinded before the queen is damageable and they are only blinded for a limited time. #*At that point you have a choice. You can jump, and try to control your fall so you end up on the path, ready to attack the queen when she is able to be damaged... or you can stay on and end up on the other side (take the bat back if you want to stay on the same side). Ready to pull another mob and deliver another seed. Or at least help dps the mob. #You can safely walk up the path and attack the queen when the shield icon is gone. Check her effects for "The queen cannot be damaged while the eyes are watching." There is a bone bridge connecting the two queens. #* The water is more damaging here than in the Red side swamp. #* The eyes can reactivate without warning and kick you. They do so at 51%, so watch for the health level if you're fighting the queen. Try to control your fall, but it's likely to kill you anyway. Standing in the water puts you out of range of the eyes apparently, since tanks can stand there and not be kicked.(Or tanks don't get kicked - this needs verification.) # Bertoxolous (God of Disease) walks slowly through the area, he periodically curses those around him. Stay '=/>'100m away, it is nearly always fatal. #When both queens are dead, you receive XP and a specimen for Dr. Arcana outside the instance. You have 5 min to accept it, and then you'll be ported out of the instance. Talk to Dr. Arcana to end the quest and receive your reward. Rewards * 2+5 Planar Quintessence * 1 Shard of Arcana: Disease * 12,000+48,000 status points *Armor for your Class or Mercenary \aITEM -1939729105 218975325 0 0 0:of Arcana: Disease\/a Credits How PQ works in the PoP expansion (official forums) Category:Public Quests Category:Planes of Prophecy